deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monokuma
Monokuma is the main antagonist of the video games, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony''. He also appears as a regular enemy during Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. He is the self-proclaimed "Headmaster" of Hope's Peak Academy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear (Completed) * Monokuma vs Huggable (Abandoned) * Korosensei VS Monokuma * Naughty Bear VS Monokuma (Completed) * Teddie vs Monokuma (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * GIR (Invader Zim) * Yugo (Wakfu) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Turbo Mecha Sonic * Handsome Jack (Borderlands) * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Henry Stickmin * NiGHTS (SEGA) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Sonic * Lord Tirek (My little pony: Friendship is magic) * Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) * Doraemon History Death Battle Info Weapons Danganronpa 1 * Spear of Gungnir * Baseball Bat Danganronpa 2 * Machine Gun * Suicide Vest * Arm Cannon: Monokuma has an arm cannon that fires missiles. Danganronpa Another Episode * Basic Monokuma Unit: A basic Monokuma unit has claws that can kill an average person in one attack. These Monokuma's have the ability to fly with rocket thrusters that are hidden in their tail. * Bomber Monokuma: A Bomber Monokuma uses grenades to kill an enemy. If a Bomber Monokuma is killed it will activate all of its grenades to kill its enemy. * Siren Monokuma: A Siren Monokuma has sirens to summon other Monokumas to help it. * Junk Monokuma: A Junk Monokuma has more power and health than an average Monokuma but is slower. * Guard Monokuma: A Guard Monokuma has a riot shield which can block attacks. * Ball Monokuma: A Ball Monokuma can roll at an enemy to damage them or spit up trash which can also blind them. * Beast Monokuma: A Beast Monokuma is a faster Monokuma that can dodge shots from Komaru's gun, they can only be defeated by physical attacks. * Destroyer Monokuma: A Destroyer Monokuma is a Monokuma which has a jetpack and flamethrower which can fire its shots like bullets. * Big Bang Monokuma: The Big Bang Monokuma is the strongest Monokuma. It is bigger than most sky scrappers. It attacks by slamming its staff at the enemy, electrifying the arena, charging the arena and creating homing bombs. Skills and Abilities Danganronpa 1 * Self Destruct: If Monokuma is in trouble he can detonate himself in an effort to take his opponent down with him. * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take its place, it is unknown exactly how many Monokumas there are, but there has to be enough to fill in an audience around the stage during 'The Burning of the Versailles Witch'. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalised for the student. Each execution begins with a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a person's neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** Blast Off: Monokuma traps his victim in a rocket and shoots them off into space before reentering the atmosphere. This execution has shown to melt all of a person's body aside from their skeleton. ** The 1,000 Blows: Monokuma ties his victim up to a pole and fires a baseball pitcher at machine gun-like rate. ** The Cage of Death: Monokuma ties his victim to the back seat of a motorcycle and drives them into a Cage of Death which electrifies and melts the person's entire body into a carton of butter. ** The Burning of the Versailles Witch: Monokuma ties his victim to a pole surrounded by firewood and lights it on fire before driving a firetruck off of a ramp directly into the victim. ** Excavator Destroyer: Monokuma uses an excavator and uses the crane to rapidly punch the enemy so hard that it turned a laptop into a metal ball. ** After School Lesson: Monokuma ties his victim to a desk on a conveyor belt which takes the victim to a crusher. ** The Ultimate Execution: Monokuma makes his victim go through all of the previous executions. Danganronpa 2 * Neo World Control: After beating Usami and removing all of her control over the Neo World Program, he took control over the Neo World Program and can warp all that is in the program to his whim. This has allowed him to create volcanos, towers, robots and more. * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take it's place, there are one novemdecillion copies of himself (10^60/1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) and more can be made with ease. * Buff Monokuma: If Monokuma gets angry enough then he will transform into Buff Monokuma, it is unknown if this form makes Monokuma stronger or not. * 'Delicious' Attack: Monokuma fires off letters that spell out the word delicious, this attack can not be dodged or blocked. * Flurry of Punches: Monokuma can rapidly punch his enemies similar to 'Star Platinum'. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalised for the student. Each execution begins with a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a person's neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** Deep Fried Teruteru: Monokuma ties his victim to a pole before firing missiles from a helicopter that has eggs and bread. He then chains them to the helicopter and fries them in a volcano. ** One Woman Army: Monokuma uses a puppet to control his victim and makes them fight against a horde of enemies. ** Bye-Bye Ouchies: Monokuma ties his victim to a massive arm and after injecting it fires off into space. ** Gundham Tanaka Stampede: Monokuma uses a bunch of animals to cause a stampede a run down the victim. ** Please Insert Coin: Monokuma shoots tank rounds at his victim before chasing them in a Pac-Man like machine before dropping Tetris blocks on the victim. Danganronpa V3 * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take its place, it is unknown exactly how many Monokumas there are, but there has to be enough to fill in an audience around the stage during 'Der Flohwalzer'. and more can be made by Motherkuma. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalized for the student. Each execution begins with a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a person's neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** Der Flohwalzer: Monokuma laces a rope around the victim as he uses them as a finger for a giant piano as the movements get progressively faster and off-key until the victim should be killed by Asphyxia. By the end, the piano closes on itself with a bed of spikes ** Strand of Agony: The victim is chased down by a group of protesters until they are met with another group of protesters while a vine with thorns drops down from the ceiling. The victim may climb the rope if they wish to avoid the protesters while their hand gets pierced by the thorns. After a while, the victim is met by a large group of circular saws activating throughout the walls. When they reach to what seems like the end, it is just the ceiling as the rope falls alongside the victim. ** Cultural Melting Pot: The victim is tied up and hanging from the ceiling as two of the Monokubs rapidly spin the victim until a samurai cuts the rope sending the victim into a boiling pot of water. The victim's soul ascends into the sky until Monokuma shows up in the garb of a Shinto priest and sprinkles salt onto the victim; purifying their soul and banishing them to the afterlife. ** Wild West Insecticide: The victim is tied to a post in the middle of a "wild west town" complete with a laptop attached to them their his AI avatar on screen. Monokuma pulls out a revolver and shoots tons of robotic wasps at the victim. Meanwhile one of the Monokubs's stomach explodes revealing the last and largest wasp. The huge wasp spots the victim and skewers them in the belly, straight through the AI computer. Monokuma pulls out a flamethrower and kills the bug and the victim by torching the post. ** Blast Off! Second Ignition: The victim is seen inside a classroom along with Monokuma who then presses a button that triggers an iron maiden-like rocket behind the victim. Right before it could take off to space, it suddenly turns upside down and goes underground instead. The rocket continues and it eventually passes through Earth and reaches space. The rocket afterwards should function the same as how it did in the Blast Off Execution. Feats Danganronpa 1 * Has hit back the Baseballs in the execution 'The 1,000 Blows' (Which fire at near machine gun-like rate). * Has equalled Sakura Oogami in a fight (Due to scaling Sakura is Supersonic, she is the strongest person in the Danganronpa universe (Aside from Izuru)). * Moved so fast that can make afterimages. Danganronpa 2 * Regularly beats Monomi, who defeated all of the Monobeasts. * Can move so fast that he can play a game of football by himself. * Has effortlessly dodged all of Akane Owari (Due to scaling Akane's speed is Superhuman at least and Supersonic at most, she is one of the strongest people in Danganronpa 2). * Held onto an arm moving at escape velocity. * Survived a fall after he held onto an arm moving at escape velocity. Danganronpa Another Episode * Can kill a person with a single slash. * Four Basic Monokuma Units can lift up a truck with ease and, using the rocket boosters built in it, took it to space. * The Big Bang Monokuma can destroy an entire horde of aerial Monokuma's in a few seconds. Danganronpa V3 * Should be superior to the Monokubs which includes Monotaro who could move his hands so fast that they caught on fire due to the wind resistance. Faults Danganronpa 1 * If all of his copies are destroyed, then he's dead. * The executions require the victim to be subdued. * Monokuma is vulnerable to hacking. * His glowing red eye is a weak spot. * His insanity will make him do things that can put him at a disadvantage. Danganronpa 2 * If all of his copies are destroyed, then he's dead. * He cannot alter or break the rules of the Neo World Program. * He is afraid of mice. * The executions require the victim to be subdued. * His insanity will make him do things that can put him at a disadvantage. Danganronpa Another Episode * His glowing red eye is a weak spot. * Can be predictable due to their automated nature. * After a Bomber Monokuma is killed, it drops all of its bombs which can kill its allies. Danganronpa V3 * If all of his copies are destroyed, then he's dead. * The executions require the victim to be subdued. * His insanity will make him do things that can put him at a disadvantage. * Was effortlessly beaten by an Exisal. Trivia * Monokuma's original design was going to be a black and white anatomical model. * Monokuma hates Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Sonic, Shadow and Eggman's response. Gallery Guard_Monokuma_transparent.png|Guard Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Bomber_monokuma_transparent.png|Bomber Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Siren_monokuma_transparent.png|Siren Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Ball_Monokuma_transparent.jpg.png|Ball Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Destroy_Monokuma.jpg|Destroy Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Junkmk.png|Junk Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Beast_Monokuma.png|Beast Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Monokuma_beta.png|Monokuma's beta design. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bat Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Mecha Category:Missile User Category:Murderers Category:Pilots Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Robots Category:Serial Killers Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Spike Chunsoft Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Virus Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Bears